


Egg

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Egg Laying, Gen, Good Omens Kink Meme, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Aziraphale laid an egg.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is so tiny that I didn't even consider posting it here when I posted it to the kink meme, but since it is a thing I did write, I've decided to archive it here after all. (Yes, over a year after it was originally posted.)
> 
> prompt post on the meme: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=448360#cmt448360

~ Egg ~

"Angel, did you lay this egg?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Wait, what are you doing with that boiling pot of water?"  
  
"I should think that was obvious."  
  
"But... it's _your_ egg."  
  
"Don't worry, it's not fertilized."  
  
"..."  
  
"Angel eggs are delicious and nutritious."

~oOo~


End file.
